The present invention refers to a device for hygienizing the bucal cavity, and particularly to a device for preventing the development or ripening of bacterian plaque and eventually to the elimination thereof in order to avoid the inconveniences caused thereby, which are well known.
The device of the invention embodies a number of novel features leading to that purpose and, complementarily, permitting the removal of food residues consequent upon the circulation or continual current of water, selectively orienable by the patient in order thus properly to clean his bucal cavity.
The problems caused by lack of mouth hygiene are known. Such problems are due to the fact that the orcal cavity, being as it is in direct contact with the outside medium, is constantly being attacked by bacteria circulating between the bucal tissues and the saliva.
Up to the present more than 200 types of different bacteria are known and it is also known that there are more bacterial types that have not been isolated.
All this complex bacterian flora circulating in the bucal cavity does not cause any inconveniences until the bacteria are able to form colonies, which reproduce very quickly and increase their number mathematically.
In order that this process may take place it is necessary that the bacteria find a propitious surface they can adhere to and that this surface offer adherence and protection. It is usually represented by the dental surface, which in certain parts offers protection against food particles and the mobile tissues of the mouth.
Under these conditions bacterial plaque is formed. As it develops on the teeth, it is called dental plaque.
This plaque eliminates products of metabolism (residues) which promote gengival inflammation (inflammation of the gums) and constitutes a factor of continuous irritation which in time leads to the destruction of the dental support tissues.
On the other hand, this same plaque metabolizes sugars, transforming them into acids which bring about decalcification of the dental tissues, in other words, caries (necrosis of the teeth).
Although studies made regarding the action of dental plaque on bucal tissues, metabolism, the structure of said plaque, types of bacteria and substances composing same, studies which are progressing constantly, there are still many elements in the system that have not been explained and it is for this reason that no simple means have been found for the removal of said plaque.
In order to hygienize the bucal cavity sundry methods have been applied as well means for the removal of food particles but not for the elimination of dental plaque.
For this purpose toothbrushes of diverse and varied shapes are used as well as toothpicks, dental floss, interdental brushes, water jets and compressed air conveniently directed, etc.
All these mechanisms are localized in this action, i.e., they act upon a given sector of the mouth and must be manipulated or oriented by the patient, directed to sundry sectors to be cleansed and depending on the patient's ability to obtain an improved hygiene.
Inasmuch as the dental arcades have a complex morphology consisting of 32 mutually interrelated parts forming two arcades, the cleansing of all the dental surfaces is very difficult to perform and it is almost impossible to obtain a complete hygienizing with the conventional methods used by the patient and which, in turn, are time consuming and not very practical.
The present invention has for its concrete object a means to control the dental plaque and the use of which means does not imply a great loss of time and does not depend from the patient's ability.
It has been observed that patient who drink water several times a day form fewer dental plaques than those who drink sugar-sweetened beverages. The explanation of this as we know, is that on the one hand the ingestion of sugar favours the formation of plaque and leads to an acid pH thus giving rise to conditions favourable to the development of such plaque.
Water, apart from not containing sugar, would furthermore act as pH modifier, raising the value of said indicator and conditioning the oral medium to diminish the formation of plaque.
In studies made on dental plaque differences have been found between passive plaque and active plaque. The first does not lead to any pathological condition, i.e., it does not affect the tissues and acts as a simple protective film for the dental surface. The second, on the contrary, is the factor giving rise to bucal pathologies.
Under this heading new patterns of oral hygiene can be developed, i.e., that of not giving fundamental immportance to the removal of all the deposits existing on the surface of the teeth but, instead, taking care that said deposits do not develop in such a manner as to become harmful.
The idea of a simple hygiene not calling for any ability on the part of the patient (directed hygiene) and being non-aggressive, i.e., not causing any dental abrasions or retraction of the gums due to trauma produced by hygiene and endeavouring to be as natural as possible, i.e., without any chemical additives, is the fundamental guiding precept of the present invention.
Based on this criterion and in an endeavour to unite all conditions ideal for proper hygiene, an apparatus has been devised embodying a series of features revolutionizing dental hygiene.